


Nature Dictates

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his beast mode sends Depth Charge into a heat cycle, the manta must find help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Gems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gems/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is a little something I whipped up for a wonderful dear who's been chatting back and forth with me about Beast Wars now for a week or so. Miss_Gems suggested the idea of Depth Charge's beast mode influencing a heat cycle, which seemed like a great idea, so here it is in fic form. 
> 
> It's in multiple chapters due to me basically writing it before work everyday. The next chapter will hopefully be up by early next week. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cool evening, cool enough that the water should’ve been more than effective in cooling Depth Charge’s too-hot frame, but as he trudged his way to the beach from the sea he found himself less than relieved.

If anything, he felt worse.

He felt like everything inside him was on fire, flames licking his circuitry and making him itch for any sort of contact.

Contact. Something he really didn’t want right now but yet his frame was screaming for it. The last time he’d experienced the sensation was when he was in heat, but those ended many deca-cycles ago for him. It couldn’t possibly have been heat…

Yet the way his panel was leaking upon further inspection certainly told him it was heat… And the way his valve was beginning the throb…

Depth Charge’s wings quivered, roughly brushing against the rocks behind him and making him shiver. He spread his legs wide and gently palmed over his panel, nearly burning his servo with how hot it was. Lubricant was leaking in streams from the seams and pooling in the sand beneath him, and he’d definitely have to get washed off in the water after this, but he had to get rid of this pressure building.

His valve panel snapped back and thick gobs of lubricant spilled out, splattering his thighs and making him groan in relief as some of the pressure was relieved. He gently stroked two fingers over the swollen folds of his valve, feeling how hot and sensitive the rubbery equipment was. He shivered at the touch and brushed the tips of the digits over his rim, feeling it clench on nothing in anticipation. He brought his fingers up to his anterior node, giving it a light rub and nearly keening at the feeling. The node was swollen, as was his entire array, and completely sensitized.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Depth Charge plunged the two digits into the slick heat of his valve. The walls clenched down hard on the intruders and all of the little clusters of sensors came alive at once, making him choke out a moan. “Yes…” He breathed, throwing his helm back in bliss.

The manta brought his free hand down to the little nub above his valve and began stroking it, rubbing it in small circles. He bucked his hips up wildly into his own ministrations, gasping and moaning with each touch to his array. “Mm… Yes…” He moaned, his mind supplying filthy images of someone else, someone large and strong, touching his frame.

Someone like Primal, he decided. The mech was a fool, a failure, but he was large and probably quite satisfying in the berth. He imagined one of the Maximal’s large fingers opening him up, filling him exquisitely.

Or better yet, his faceplate pushed flush against Depth Charge’s array as he forced the mech to eat his valve, making the much larger mech take only what he offered until Depth Charge was satisfied…

The manta gave a particularly loud keen, one he wasn’t sure he’d ever made before, and thrust his fingers harder into himself, picking up the pace as he massaged his anterior node. “Oh… Nngh… Ah!” He tossed his head back and forth, completely overwhelmed in pleasure.

His fingers began hitting his ceiling node and his frame jerked, thrusting down wildly onto the digits as he teetered on the very brink of release. But no matter how hard he battered that node at the top of his valve, no matter how roughly he massaged his anterior node, he couldn’t get there!

He tried imagining a spike filling him instead, someone’s glossa even, but nothing was working. None of his usual fantasies that he’d self-service to were enough to drive him over the edge, and he was about to give up when his audials picked up on something he didn’t notice before.

 _X’s_ cackling…

All at once he was picturing the strong mech taking him hard, his no doubt _massive_ spike cleaving into him and making him scream to the galaxies above. Those large servos strong enough to dent his hips…

“Having fun, fishie?”

That done it. Release crashed over Depth Charge’s frame and he screamed, lubricant squirting out of his valve as he thrashed through his overload. He was panting as it slowly ebbed off, intakes heaving as he laid back strutless on the sandy beach.

“Looks like we’ll be having all kinds of fun this evening, hm, old playmate?” The crab approached, taking in the manta’s state with interest.

Depth Charge could only whine as he felt arousal licking at his circuitry all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this was supposed to be much, MUCH earlier but because of work I had like no time to finish it. So here it is, all finished up! So sorry it was so late. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and hope you all enjoyed it! Especially Miss_Gems, who if you haven't read their side of our trade, you should! You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2152062  
> It's a fantastic piece of work that has me totally enthralled with every chapter.

Depth Charge whined as his charge climbed all over again, his frame heaving and tired from his last overload.

“It seems that you’re in heat.” Rampage pointed out simply, kneeling down between the manta’s legs and reaching a servo out to cup his chin. “I would have figured these ended for you some deca-cycles ago, Fins.”

Despite his want to attack, to tear the plating from Rampage’s very protoform and make him suffer in ways he never knew possible (or did, given his history), the infernal need in Depth Charge’s frame was winning this battle and he was arching into the crab’s touch. “They did. I don’t know why this came back… Especially this potently.” He sighed. “It makes absolutely no sense.”

Trailing his free hand over the manta’s wing, pinching the edge to hear the mech gasp and mewl, Rampage chuckled. “Or perhaps it does.” He said thoughtfully, observing the flared appendages with interest. “I’ve only seen this fish at night.” He turned his gaze to the full moon. “Perhaps this has something to do with it.”

The manta begrudgingly brought his servos to the crab’s chest and roamed over the plating there. “What are you implying; That it’s the moon phase propelling my beast mode to mate?” He asked, easing his touch down slowly towards the former experiment’s panel. He palmed the surprisingly hot codpiece, rubbing his thumb over the spike panel teasingly.

“That’s exactly what I’m implying, old friend.” Rampage purred, placing his servos on Depth Charge’s thighs and easing them open, displaying his equipment in all its debauched glory.  “Mm, you’re quite a mess, aren’t you?” The former experiment swiped a finger through the mess of lubricant staining the manta’s thighs and examined it.

“Not my fault.” Depth Charge growled defensively. “It’s the heat.”

“Oh of _course_ …” Rampage chuckled, sliding his servos over the spread thighs and massaging them idly. “It has nothing to do with you conjuring up all kinds of hot and dirty thoughts about massive spikes cleaving into your poor, sensitized, quivering port, right?”

At his words, a gush of lubricant spilled from the manta’s valve, his frame shivering as he pictured exactly what the Predacon was saying. “Please X… Please touch me.” He begged, reaching his servo down to spread the puffy, slicked folds of his valve in invitation.

The crab moved his servos towards the leaking valve. “You must be pretty desperate if you’re begging me, Fins…” He murmured, stroking the lips of the valve with his thumbs and spreading them, getting a good visual of the valve clenching down on nothing in blatant need. He hummed in appreciation, watching Depth Charge arch and writhe, silently begging him for attention.

He gave in, finally, and Depth Charge moaned in appreciation as two large digits worked into his valve. “Yes… Please X, more…” He breathed, looking up at the crab with pleasure-dimmed optics.

“How could I refuse…?” Rampage mused, sliding two more fingers into the Maximal’s valve and pumping them in and out, angling to hit the mech’s ceiling node every time.

“Ahn!” Depth Charge gasped, thrusting down onto the fingers with vigor. “Yes… Yes just like that X…!” He arched, one servo gripping the mech’s shoulder and the other weaseling into his chest launcher, stroking the inner sensors and mewling at his own touch paired with the crab’s.

Rampage picked up his pace, even pressing his thumb against the manta’s anterior node for added stimulation and rubbing the swollen little nub in rough circles. The manta keened, his pleasure coming to a head all at once as overload hit the him hard and fast. He was left bucking and thrashing as his frame released his charge, lubricant once more gushing and spraying out around the digits still working his valve.

The manta was shivering as he came down, hips still gently undulating with the rhythm of the mech’s fingers. “X… I need your spike.” He mewled, gasping as the fingers were gently tugged out of his overly-slick valve.

His spike panel snapped back and Rampage’s spike pressurized, the crab lining up with the wet opening of the manta’s valve eagerly. He was impressive, the spike longer and thicker than any other that Depth Charge had seen before. It had a sharp, red tip and was adorned with lots of ridges and clusters of nodes along the flesh-colored shaft. At the base was a large knot that made the manta shiver at the anticipation of it being pressed into or against his valve.

Depth Charge trembled as he felt the tip nosing past his rim, encasing itself slowly inch by agonizing inch. The crab was taking his time, allowing the manta the comfort of gradually getting used to the girth rather than just bludgeoning his way in. The penetration was made easy by Depth Charge’s previous overloads, the lubrication eliminating any and all pain he could’ve experienced.

Wrapping his arms around the mech’s broad shoulders, Depth Charge gasped as the crab finally hilted himself in the hot, clenching valve. His knot was pressed flush against the quivering rim, warm and promising. The blue mech purred into the former experiment’s audials, finally feeling full after waiting so long. Rampage was a perfect fit for his valve, not stretching it uncomfortably or jamming against his nodes in a sad attempt to fit. He was _just_ touching the ceiling node with his tip, making the manta gently buck up onto the length before the crab had even begun to thrust himself.

“You’re quite eager…” Rampage murmured, thrusting slowly into the soaking wet heat. He moaned, gripping the blue mech’s hips tighter, denting the metal. Depth Charge gasped in pleasure, frame tensing and arching as he was stimulated in all the right ways.

“Harder, please… I can take it, X.” The manta panted, bringing one of his servos down to cup the crab’s aft and pull him roughly into the next thrust. He gave a delighted mewl at the increased stimulation, and it was enough to convince Rampage to up his game.

He began pounding into the mech below him, the former experiment’s knot pushing ever so slightly past the rim every thrust and adding a delicious burn to the pleasure racing through the blue mech’s frame. Rampage growled, using his grip on the manta’s hips to pull him onto his spike as he thrust into him, reveling in the manta’s cries and sobs of pleasure as he was taken so roughly. “That’s it, my sweet…” He purred, feeling the servo on his aft grip tighter. His other servo soon joined it, the manta using the grip to pull him into the thrusts.

Each thrust was making a sloppy sloshing sound from how wet Depth Charge had become, and his chassis was heating up to unimaginable levels as he neared his overload. “Nngh… X…” He whined, feeling the tip grazing over his ceiling node but never really press into it.

The crab took the hint and pulled back, until just the tip of his spike was still inside the manta, and readjusted his partner so the blue mech’s legs were hiked up over Rampage’s shoulders. “I can feel your spark burning for me, Fins.” Rampage growled, hilting himself once more in the quivering Maximal. “You _need_ me.” He set a rough, unforgiving pace. “You always have.”

The new position was just what Depth Charge needed; The crab’s spike was jamming into his ceiling node with every thrust, his knot pushing at his rim insistently. The slight burn mixing with the intense pleasure he was receiving was euphoric, and he could only cling and scrabble for purchase on the former experiment’s chassis as he was taken. “Yes…! Yes, X, just like that!” Depth Charge moaned, throwing his helm back and arching his back in pleasure.

Chuckling at the manta’s heated response, Rampage picked up the pace, roughly pounding the blue mech. He reached a servo down to Depth Charge’s heated array and gently teased the spread folds of the manta’s valve with his fingers, earning a choked gasp.

Feeling a little more daring and eager to see the manta release, the Predacon slid two digits over the hyper-sensitive anterior node, feeling how hot and swollen it had become while they were interfacing. Depth Charge sobbed, thighs quaking as he fought to thrust up into the stimulation. Taking pity on the manta, Rampage began massaging the node in circles, pressing just hard enough to get the most thrilled sounds from his lover.

That was the last straw for the manta and he utterly screamed his release, lubricant gushing around the girth lodged in his heated valve. He clenched down hard and spastically on the length buried in him, and Rampage followed him into overload.

The Predacon snarled as he came, using the excess lubricant to his advantage and thrusting forward one last time to bury his knot within the quivering valve. Depth Charge howled in a mix of pleasure and pain as the added stimulation sent him into a smaller, secondary overload, feeling the thick, hot spurts of transfluid coat his valve walls. With the knot stretching his rim to capacity, the transfluid was staying put inside his valve.

“Ughn…” Depth Charge moaned lethargically as he relaxed back onto the ground beneath him, wings flared out and lax. Rampage had collapsed over him, sent into reboot from the force of his overload. He probably didn’t interface too often, so the manta could only imagine how much it must’ve taken out of the crab.

As the charge from his heat gradually bled off after his numerous overloads, the manta resigned himself to thought; Where did this leave him with Rampage? This certainly didn’t fix Omicron, and his loved ones from Rugby certainly weren’t avenged from a hard ‘facing.

He contemplated offlining the mech in his recharge. It was the same dirty tactic the Pred would probably use on him… If indeed Rampage would even kill him, which he doubted. It would save him some trouble later, though.

As he looked over the slumbering beast of a mech, Depth Charge found he probably couldn’t kill him even if he wanted to at the moment. He had just helped him, even if Depth Charge couldn’t properly have consented to the situation if he’d wanted to… But Rampage wouldn’t know that, would he?

He was raised in a lab, never being exposed to anything like consent. If anything, that would be the one thing that Rampage would care most about; He never consented to be experimented on every waking cycle of his life…

Perhaps the mech had really just genuinely cared about his well-being. He never once hurt Depth Charge the whole time they’d interfaced, and he even took steps to prepare him. Laying there sated and feeling just a little overstuffed with the knot holding all the fluids in his valve, the manta really couldn’t complain about the interface. It had been a processer-blowing series of overloads, and never did the mech ask for anything in return… He just gave.

He thought back to what the mech had said about the lunar cycles manipulating his beast mode into a heat cycle. If that was the case, he’d be seeking the Predacon out for more than just a battle in the coming cycles… After all, if this would be a normal part of his life for the next while on this planet, he’d need to make arrangements, and submitting to any of those Maximal fools was totally out of the question. And Megatron or any of his Pit-spawned lackeys weren’t touching his chassis, so that left Rampage.

Depth Charge sighed and fondly stroked a servo over the sleeping mech’s helm. He hoped the heat would only last the one day, but to be sure he’d have to keep near the Predacon in case it struck again.

He settled in for a nap, following the crab’s example. If heat struck again, he’d need the energy to get rid of it.

The coming cycles would certainly be interesting to say the least, and Depth Charge couldn't deny he was slightly looking forward to them...

 

-end-


End file.
